Teaching A Lesson
by EmeraldDragon1
Summary: Request from TosicAngelUchiha. A girl searches for one of the most elusive pokemon known to man, but finds that getting it might be simpler than she thinks. Rated M for PokemonXHuman.


**Alright, this was a request by a reader, and I figured I might as well try it out, see what happens. **

**I do not own the Pokemon franchise.**

Lostlorn Forest. What an interesting place. It's here I found some weirdo handing out this TM, only to find out he was actually a Zoroark! Well, let's face it, who doesn't want one of those around?

Oh yeah, I should probably tell ya who I am. Name's Wolfy. Long story, don't ask. But yeah, that's my name, an' I don't got a problem with it, so deal with it. If you must know, I'm a girl, with long white hair. I was just never inclined to cut it. And if it wasn't apparent before, I don't care what nobody thinks of me.

Now, back to the story. Yeah, I found a Zoroark just running the forest, he was practically in my grasp. But he's not. I'm here now to fix that. Unfortunately for me, Lostlorn Forest holds up to its name pretty well, and I'm not exactly a tracker. However, I'm also not a quitter, so suck it, Zoroark, you're as good as mine! That is, once I find you…

Then of course, there's actually the problem of catching it. I've heard around that some trainers get all the luck, whether they find a Master Ball, or if it's just given to them. Damn, why can't I get that kind of deal? Oh well, like I said before, I ain't no quitter.

**Several Hours In…**

Phew, I'm beat. I knew Zoroark were elusive, but I didn't think they were impossible to find. Now I need to slap myself again…

SMACK! SMACK!

Yeah, there we go! No fox is gonna get the better of me! I'll go all the way to the end of the world if I have to! But for now, I better call it a night; the sun's as good as set, and all I've seen so far is those elemental monkeys, cats and weasels. Oh my.

Getting my head out of my ass, I quickly set up camp, which is really nothing more than my sleeping bag and a quick fire pit. I like sleeping under the stars, so what? I light my fire and get it blazing strong, so I can get a hot meal. It's mostly made up of junk in a can, but food's food. The trick is to open the can before sticking it in the fire, so it don't explode. Yeah, I learned that one the hard way, and the food was completely wasted, so it was insult to injury.

While I waited for my meal to heat up, I laid back, putting my hands under my head, just staring up at the darkening sky. Right now, though, my only thoughts are on that Zoroark I want so badly. The problem I've got is there's one of him and only one of me; he could go anywhere he wants and totally avoid me. And that's not even taking his crazy ability into account. It'll be next to impossible to find him, but if I think like that then my chances decrease to zero.

SMACK! SMACK!

Man, my face is getting sore now. How many times have I had to smack myself? Eh, I lost count. Looks like the food's ready. I used some tongs to bring the can out, then set it aside to let it cool off a bit. A bit more looking around, but nothing eventful going on. When I feel the food's ready, I pick it up and take out my spoon, starting to eat. It's not much, but again, food's food.

All of a sudden, the hairs on my neck prick up; something's watching me. I gently and slowly set my food down, then turn quickly, scanning the area behind me. I don't see anything. Grumbling, I turn back to my dinner, but the feeling returns not more than a minute later, but this time to my left. Once again, I don't see anything there. Next is my right, and now I'm just getting pissed off. When the feeling returns in front of me, I pick up a nearby rock and chuck it in the direction I feel the eyes.

"Alright, you prick, show yourself and quit fuckin' around with me!" Nothing happens, and I just scoff, going back to finish my meal. By this time, of course, that feeling returns, and now I'm just annoyed.

"Come out, already. I know you're there, and right now you're just pissing me off." For a few seconds, nothing happens, but then there's a shuffling sound, a slight rustling of leaves, and a single leg comes out of the shadows. It's thin on the bottom half, but thickens toward the body. The fur is grayish-black, and the claws are a sheer red. Holy crap, it can't be-!

The rest of the thing steps out, and there it is. That freaking Zoroark I spent the whole day searching for, and it just comes to me in the dead of night. My mind is now a whirlwind of thoughts; what's it doing here? Why is it here? And how do I catch it without it running away?

For a couple minutes, all we do is stare at each other, sizing our opponent's up. All he's seeing, though, is a human girl with long white hair, golden eyes, and nothing in the lines of weapons, besides a couple pokeballs he could no doubt break out of. As for me, I'm seeing a lithe warrior that could rip me open with those sharp claws, or else send me into some illusion-based nightmare. Who's to say that's not what I'm going through right now? Holy crap, I'll bet this is a trick, and he _wants _me to try and chase him, then make me plummet off a cliff or something!

Well, that puts a damper on my plans of catching the Zoroark, don't it? How am I supposed to catch it if it can just make me kill myself however it wants?

Now it crouches down, on all fours, and is walking slowly, toward me. Maybe this isn't an illusion, but I'm still going to die. Okay, in hindsight, I'm either crazy, or this was a really bad idea. At ten feet, the illusion fox stops, sniffing the air, obviously the remnants of my dinner. I slowly look down at the can, still at my feet, and back up. Finally I decide to try and do something, if only to break the monotony.

"You hungry?" The Zoroark paused, listening to me, and perhaps considering. I think it knows what I'm saying, since when I last saw it, it could speak English pretty well. But pokemon themselves can't talk, or can they? As far as I know, they can't, but don't some use telepathy or something? Can Zoroark?

"Hey, can you talk to me?" Now it's just looking at me like I'm an idiot or something. Maybe I am.

"Just answer the question." After considering a moment, it transformed into the same human that gave me the TM, replying

"I can only respond in an understandable language to you humans if I become one. And yes, I am hungry." I paused for a second, then was reduced to a fit of giggles. He cocked his head, asking

"What is so amusing?" After I managed to pull myself together, I replied

"Nothing, nothing, you wouldn't get it anyway." He scrutinized me for a moment, then shrugged his confusion off and said

"Whatever. Were you offering me food?" I sat back up, took the can, and held it out to him. After hesitating for a short while, he reluctantly took the can, pulling his arm back really fast, as if I would sting or bite. I told him

"Whoa, relax buddy. I ain't gonna hurt ya." He picked up the spoon, looking perplexed, but said to me

"But weren't you hunting me throughout the day?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly… wait a second, how did you know?" He smirked, sniffing inside the can, then answered

"I've been following you the entire day. I figured if you could never find me, you would give up. Most humans do."

"And do I look like most humans to you?" He hesitated again, and answered

"I confess that you all look alike to me, one way or another. But by far, you're the strangest one I've seen. Very few humans as young-looking as you have such white hair, and that eye color is strange, too." I couldn't help but feel a bit angry as he said this; most people steered clear of me because of my hair and eyes. I looked like a freak of nature with them.

"Well, you're not the first to think that." He stopped scrutinizing the food, looking back up at me.

"Really?" I nodded, explaining

"Most people who have white hair are really old." He nodded now, agreeing.

"I've seen a fair amount of humans, just never really interacted with them. But I have to admit, there are things about you that confuse me. Like your mating rituals." Now a large blush creeped onto my face.

"Wh-what exactly is confusing you?" He set the can down, having scarfed down whatever was left in it, and thought for a moment.

"How about when your males have their heads between the female's legs?" The blush was going to stick around for a while, I could tell.

"That's… a little difficult to explain…" He cocked his head again, asking

"Why? What makes it difficult?"

"Um… the fact that it's not exactly something you talk about so openly…"

"Why not?" Oh boy, how was I going to do this? And how did we get so far off the beaten track? I came here to catch him, and here he is, trying to get me to explain the mechanics of foreplay to him! I shook my head, clearing it, and shouted

"Hey, wait a minute! I'm not here to teach you about sex, I'm here to catch you!" He scoffed, retorting

"I know that, but I see several flaws in your plan; you don't have any pokemon on you, so you can't weaken me. You also only have a select number of pokeballs, none of which will be too hard to break out of. Plus, I can assume the form of a human, and those things can't catch humans, can they? Or I could just completely wrap you in an illusion and make my leisurely escape. Basically, you have no way to catch me." My hands clenched into fists, frustrated that he was right.

"However…" My head perked up at this, wondering if he was going to give me some pointers.

"You might be able to catch me, if for no other reason than my overbearing curiosity. I might feel inclined to join you, if it benefited me in some way." Wait, was he driving at something?

"Are you trying to lure me into some sort of deal?" He smirked coyly, responding

"Maybe you humans aren't as dense as you look. I'll tell you what; explain your mating rituals to me, satisfy my curiosity, and I'll go with you." Really? He wants me to explain sex to him, and he'll come with me? Simple as that? I had to know…

"So, I explain our… mating rituals… and you'll go in the pokeball. That's it?" He shrugged, replying

"It can get pretty boring in the forest after so many years. Tricking you humans is fun, but so many of you mate out here, for one reason or another, and I'm just baffled." Man, my face feels like it's going to light up.

"Okay, well, some people get off on being outside." He looked as confused as ever.

"'Get off'? And why specifically outside?"

"Oh, Arceus, I know I'm not gonna like this. Okay, it means they get a sexual thrill from this act. And the reason is because they have a chance of getting caught, but since they couldn't really be arrested for public indecency, they can go at it like Buneary." He blinked, still probably confused.

"Okay… then what is it with the female's screaming? Every time I see a male playing or toying with a female, they seem compelled to let Arceus know they're being toyed with." Geez, I'm going to be remembering this night for weeks to come.

"Yeah… that would be something… called pleasure… which is driving the female over the edge." He shook his head, probably not getting it at all. At the same time, all that heat in my face was crawling down to my belly. Oh, please don't tell me I'm getting horny, not now…

"Okay-" he continued, "-then what about all the positions you humans put yourselves in? Can't you settle for one?" Okay, that did it; I'm horny now. My legs clenched tighter, but I made no move to answer. He shook his head and remarked with some distain

"I don't even see how you creatures can stand living like this, no fur whatsoever to keep you warm." His form blurred for a moment before he returned to his pokemon form. I was hoping that would take care of my present condition, but unfortunately that only seemed to make it worse as a question burned in my mind; what would it be like with a pokemon?

He paused, apparently sensing something, and sniffed the air. Obviously confused, he stood and sniffed around, though he never really left the vicinity of the campsite. He continued, getting closer and closer to me. He paused in front of me, still perplexed, and sniffed further. It wasn't long before he had his nostrils aimed at my nether region, and I think I knew what he was smelling. My blush only grew darker, but I made no response. He just stood there, staring more or less at me, until my voice, huskier than I remember, asked louder than was necessary

"You gonna do somethin', or just stand there?" Now he looked up at me, unsure, but opted to settle on the ground, very close to me. It was at this point I began to smell something musky… I think it's him. When I look closer, his fur appears so silky… what would it feel like…?

I shook my head hard, trying to clear my head, but it didn't seem to work. He was still looking at me in a state of confusion, and in my hopes of dispelling my desires, I tried rubbing my legs together, thinking that might help. That was the worst mistake I ever made; I wound up grinding myself, and a small wave of pleasure assaulted my body, just enough to break my mind and willpower. I sat back up, staring into his bright blue eyes, and addressed him in that husky voice again.

"Hey, are you still curious about human mating rituals?" He paused for a moment, then nodded. I smirked, replying

"How 'bout I show you, then?" He blinked, looked around, as if someone else was there, then pointed at himself questioningly. I laughed, still husky, and replied sultrily

"Yeah, you. C'mere." He hesitated for a moment, then lifted off the ground enough to approach me. I grasped him by the head, felt him flinch, but otherwise didn't betray anything. I gently felt the fur on his face, and like I thought, it was silky smooth, so soft… I leaned forward, kissing him on the snout. He flinched again and pulled back, and I giggled, telling him

"That was a kiss, and as far as mating goes, that's just a single step, and not a big one at that. Properly, it needs to be done on the lips." For added effect, I wound up licking mine sensually, and he clearly didn't understand. I held my hands out to him, saying

"C'mon, I'll show you how it's done. It won't hurt, I promise." Once again, he was reluctant, but after a moment of internal debate, he complied, allowing me to take his head again. I pulled his face to mine, tilting our heads to compensate the different face shapes, and pressed my lips against his. Initially he was shocked, and it's not hard to imagine why, but I was beyond caring at this point. I tried to deepen it by pushing my tongue against his mouth, seeking entrance, and I guess out of reflex his mouth opened up, allowing me entry.

I pushed inside, tasting his mouth, and fighting with his tongue for dominance. At this point he got more into it, forced my tongue back and invaded my mouth in one fell swoop! I could feel it swirling in my mouth, tasting everything I had to offer, and after a short while we pulled apart, unable to ignore our need to breathe any longer. We were still connected by a trail of saliva, though, and I panted

"So… whattya think?" He panted, too, and it seemed like he wanted to answer. He began to grow hazy again, but I grasped his head firmly, halting the transformation, and told him

"No, stay like this. I want the experience." I'm sure he was confused by this, too, but he'd learn soon enough. I disconnected from him, pushing my hands under the dress I was wearing and slipping my panties off. I was getting irritated by them, anyway. Zoroark began sniffing again, and I held up the undergarments for inspection, asking teasingly

"This what you're smelling, boy? Is it?" For added fun I quickly threw the panties on top of his snout, and he wound up sneezing. I couldn't help but laugh, which turned into a sudden gasp as his snout suddenly jammed into my dress, right on top of my crotch. I was reduced to small moans as I felt him taking long whiffs of me, deeper and deeper. Clearly he liked what he was smelling, and I liked what I was feeling.

He soon stopped, eliciting a sexually pained whimper out of me. He seemed to be grinning now; oh, so is _that _his game?! Well, two can play here. I lunged forward, toward his abdomen, and pushed into him, searching quickly before I found what I was looking for; his furry black sheath. With expert precision I began running my fingers up and down its length, and now the moans were coming from him. It didn't take long before the first signs of his manhood became present to me, first evidenced by the bright pink, pointed tip. Then on, I kept watching as it grew and grew, topping out at eight inches long, and while initially thin at the tip, growing to about an inch and a half by the base.

"Holy crap…" I had to get a piece of this, and soon. I could feel my walls clenching, as if anticipating the events to come, but I would have to hold out a while longer. I looked up at Zoroark's face, even as he was looking at me, and I grinned, telling him

"You got a nice… endowment, here." I'm sure he didn't know, once again, what I was saying, but in this, I think he got the gist. I went back to my prize, the meat I so desperately wanted now, and took it gently into my hands. He groaned suddenly, most likely not expecting it, but I doubt very much he would be complaining. Slowly I ran my hands over it, giving him a butterfly's touch on his rod, and his head tilted back, a long, drawn-out moan escaping his throat. I doubt anybody's ever given him this kind of treatment before.

Not long after I started, he started leaking pre, and I used that to lube him up a bit, continuing my hand job. Once I started feel him twitch, though, that's when I stopped. He looked down at me, obviously displeased, but I was too busy getting my clothes off and out of the way. I lay them behind me, then myself on top of them. I spread my legs to him, pointing at my sopping crotch, and told him

"Better return the favor, buddy." He looked down and thought he understood the purpose, and began to line himself up with me, but I placed my feet against his body, telling him

"In due time, my furry friend. But for now, use your mind, or rather, your face." He blinked in confusion, pushing his head at me, probably so I could direct him. I did so, bringing his face slowly down to my sacred area, waiting for him to take the initiative. I only had to wait a couple seconds before I felt something warm, wet, and slightly rough slide across my southern lips, and my back arched in response, stars dancing in my vision when his tongue brushed against my clit.

He drew back, processing this development, licking his lips. I couldn't help giggling and teasing

"You like that? 'Cause there's plenty more where that came from." He licked his lips again, quicker this time, and dove back between my legs, shoving his face right into me. I gasped loudly as the pleasure of his assault assailed me, and my legs were twitching more than I ever thought possible. It's a good thing I didn't think to stand doing this; I'd have fallen right down.

He continued eating me out, digging his tongue into all my crevasses and licking my inner walls, and I couldn't deny that this treatment was better than from any human before him. Now I couldn't go back. Back in Pleasureville, he had his tongue deeper in me than any human had a chance to get, and he was methodically "cleaning" my walls. It was such a rush I can't even describe. Then, he hit my g-spot, and that sealed the deal. My walls clamped down on his appendage, obviously surprising him, but probably not as much as the sudden rush of fluids that he worked to lap up and swallow, partially without his tongue since I still had a hold of that.

Once I came down from my high, my whole body relaxed into a slump, heating up at the same time. Zoroark pulled his tongue out of me, and I missed the distinct warmth. But I'd soon take care of that. I looked down at him, and it was obvious he was under some heavy torture; his aching meat was throbbing, begging to take a female, and I would quickly fulfill that need. I laboriously got up, turned around, and presented myself to him, telling him once again in that husky voice

"You've earned this; now come and get it." He eagerly crawled toward me, then grasped my hips and dragged me a bit toward him. I felt a thrill of excitement once I felt his tip poke at me, and finally began to feel it slide into me. My head was thrown back, mouth open, and loosed a long, low moan in response to this incredible feeling. He continued going down until the base, right at the end of my tunnel. A perfect fit. I squirmed under his paws, turning my head and telling him

"Give me everything you got." He understood me this time and drew back, neither fast nor slow, but when only the tip was left in me, he slammed all the way back in, jamming the tip practically into my womb. I started screaming in ecstasy, and he continued the trend, settling into a steady rhythm. Now I was getting humped by a wild pokemon, and I freaking loved it! I could feel the power in his thrusts, and I set my own rhythm, thrusting back whenever he moved forward, and we both maximized our pleasure. I soon felt him twitching inside me, and I lunged forward, pulling him out of me. He growled, once again displeased, but I flipped over and spread my legs once again, telling him

"I just wanted a better position. Hop to it." He growled threateningly, probably telling me if I did that one more time I'd pay the price. But I didn't want to do it again; I wanted this as much as he did. He positioned himself above me, poking around until I had to direct him back into his rightful place. Once he was in, we picked up where we left off, except this time I had the benefit of feeling his soft fur on my body while he pounded me, a feeling not quite above the pleasure he was giving me, but coming very close.

Once again I felt him twitch, and my legs involuntarily wrapped around his waist, pulling him in as far as he could possibly get, and I gasped as a sudden warmth entered my womb; he was filling me with his seed, pumping everything he had, and this just completely sent me over the edge, bringing me to an orgasm I'd never felt the likes of before, but never wanted it to stop. I wound up milking him for every last drop, and once he was spent he fell to my side, both of us panting like dogs, though I guess he resembles one more than I do. Once I was able to form more or less clear words, I looked at him, wheezing out

"And that… is an example… of human mating rituals. Anymore questions?" He grinned stupidly, looking proud of himself, and I reached over to my nearby pack. I took out a pokeball, held it up, and told him

"We can have more fun times like that, if you're willing to come with me. Then I'll show you everything mating really has to offer." His grin only widened, and he tapped the button with a single claw. He turned into bright red energy, getting sucked into the ball, and it clicked without having to rock. He was definitely willing to come with me. And now I had a bedroom playmate to enjoy my nights with.

**Okay, I think that about covers it. So, TosicAngelUchiha, how'd I do? Good? Bad? Let me know what you all thought!**


End file.
